The present disclosure relates to a vehicle remote operation system that performs.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-174208 describes a technology of performing remote operation of a self-driving vehicle when traveling by self-driving becomes impossible due to an unexpected circumstance in a system of performing a taxi service by using a self-driving vehicle.
Generally, in a case of performing remote operation of various vehicles with different specifications, power performance, and traveling histories, it is necessary for an operator to perform remote operation of the vehicles in consideration of different characteristics of the vehicles to be operated. However, in the technology described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-174208, remote operation of a self-driving vehicle is not performed in consideration of a characteristic of the self-driving vehicle to be operated when traveling by self-driving becomes impossible. Thus, according to the technology described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-174208, contents of remote operation by an operator do not correspond to a characteristic of a self-driving vehicle to be operated, and there is a possibility that a passenger of the self-driving vehicle feels excessive acceleration/deceleration.